Run For Fun
This is the twenty-fourth Total Drama Valley episode by Great Valley Guardian. Summary ---- Chris smiled at the contestants and replied, “Well that was part 1 of the challenge.” Cera groaned and asked bluntly, “Are you going to tell us the second part or not?!” Chris frowned and replied, “Well I would if you would stop interrupting me! Sheesh!” Cera only groaned louder. Ali sighed. “Cera just calm down for a moment and I’m sure Chris will tell us what we need to do.” Rory scoffed loudly as he stated his opinion, “Oh please, since Littlefoot won the so called first challenge, we’ve been sitting here for an hour while Chris just stares at the camera with his ego!” Ducky giggled at the remark. “It is true we have been here for a while doing nothing.” “So what is our next challenge Chris?!” Said Cera with a glare in here eyes. “All right, all right, here is part 2 of your challenge, all 16 of you must now run around the entire city…until only two of you is left standing, and Petrie and Guido no flying dudes, sorry but those are the rules!” Both Petrie and Guido were dumbstruck. “Well…what are you all waiting for? GO!” Shouted Chris as he aimed his starting gun in the air again and fired. Unfortunately before the contestants began running, Chris’ lucky streak of not harming any fliers ended as one fell out of the sky and landed with a thud. “Darn it!” Cried Chris However the flyer wasn’t dead as he moaned and said aloud, “Watch where you’re shooting would you?! Could’ve killed me!” Chris looked down and so did everyone else and the children all gasped as Chomper stepped forward and asked, “Longtail?! Is that you?” The flyer looked confused for a moment and the smiled, “Oh…you must be talking about my ancestor Longtail the Great, no my name is Blacktail. Nice to meet you.” Ali then spoke up. “But your tail isn’t black at all.” Blacktail laughed as he answered, “My tail doesn’t have to be black…I’m just a jerk!” Chris cleared his throat and said, “Uhhh you guys are supposed to be racing! GO!” And the 16 dinos took off running around the entire city. CC Chris: *Laughs for a moment* This is gonna be a great season! Blacktail stood up in front of Chris and smiled. “This is the second season of Total Drama Valley isn’t it?” Chris nodded his head and turned to leave when Blacktail bit his hand. “OW! What is your problem little dude?!” Asked Chris with a glare. Blacktail just smiled gleefully and said, “I wanna work with you guys!” Chris held up both hands and said “Oh no…we’ve already got our contestants for this season. You’re too late.” Blacktails eyes then glowed red as he said in a dark and menacing voice, “YOU WILL GIVE ME JOB HERE WORKING FOR THIS SHOW OR I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE THE LIVES OF EVERYONE HERE MISERALBE!!!! I CAN PROMISE YOU THIS!” Chris backed away for a moment and said, “Okay…whatever I’m sure I can find something for you to do.” CC Chomper: This is really getting annoying, I mean how long does Chris think we can run? Chris: *smiling at the camera* I have a bet with Chef about who's going to win...and it ain't gonna be a longneck! Chris then looked down at Blacktail as soon as he was sure the others were gone. He then said, “Okay, I’ve got something…all you have to do dude is keep the players running…that is your job for now…” Blacktail smiled evilly as he stood up and flapped his wings. “You got it Chris! Time to play a game!” the flyer cried with joy as he sped into the sky. “Chef, cue the ‘surprises’.” Said Chris into his personal walkie-talkie with a sadistic grin. Meanwhile… Littlefoot and the 16 others were now running around the city in random directions. Ali: This would be a little easier if Chris had told us exactly where to go! Littlefoot: I’m staying with Ali for this race…j-just to keep her safe. At this moment in time both Petrie and Guido were bending the vines so to speak and using cars to get around the city. “This kinda fun!” exclaimed Petrie with a wide smile on his beak. Guido unfortunately was too busy trying not to scream his lungs out as he held onto the car with a white-knuckle grip. Cera who along with Tricia stopped for a moment and noticed the cars Petrie and Guido were riding on and she quickly blurted out, “That’s cheating!!” Petrie laughed as the car came to a stop at a red light and said, “It no cheating…Chris say we can’t fly, he no say we can’t ride cars.” Cera was about to raise an argument when the cars sped off leaving Cera and Tricia alone again and Cera sighed as she faced her little sister. “Come on Tricia we have to keep going.” Just as Cera was stepping forward when the ground began to shake. “Oh now what?!” With Chomper… Rita and Chomper along with Rory and Myra were all running as well when the ground in front of them split in half as fire and pair of arms raised out of the hole. “What IS THAT?!” Cried Rita with a start. Chomper being the first to regain his senses he stepped in front of his friends and gave a small roar. The hands however reached towards the group of sharpteeth and grabbed Chomper in its grip. He then tired to bite his way through only to wince in pain as he received a violent shock for his troubles. Rita looked on in mild horror as she realized she couldn’t help Chomper without getting hurt herself. “W-what do we do now?!” she asked Rory and Myra. Both fastbiters looked on rather helplessly as they knew that there was nothing they could do. With Littlefoot and Ali… Both Longnecks were still running when they literally ran into Shorty and Rhett. As the four friend tried to pick themselves up off the ground it exploded sending the four of them into the air and landing on their backs covered in dust. “What…was that?!” asked Shorty who was a little more than disturbed by the recent ground motion. Rhett however growled and shouted “CHRIS I KNOW YOU’RE MESSING WITH US!!!” CC Rhett: I swear…the next chance I get, I’m shoving Chris off the top of one of these buildings…he deserves it! Ducky at that moment came sliding by along with Spike on a rush of water. “Weeee! This is fun, it is!” squealed the young swimmer as Spike laughed in response to his sisters comment. Unfortunately Ducky wasn’t watching where the water was taking her, and she squealed in surprise as she was swept into a open manhole cover and into the sewers, with Spike getting stuck in the hole. “Oh this can’t end well…” commented Shorty with a sigh. Ali however was a bit more concerned as she stepped forward and called out, “Are you alright Ducky?” The little swimmer was now sitting on a slab of concrete and could see Spike still stuck in the manhole cover. She giggled for a moment as she said, “Spike you are too big you are. Now how are we going to get out of here?” Her younger brother cleared his throat and replied, “I say we wait for our friends to get us out of here…and it smells really bad!” At that moment Chris’ voice came over a set of loudspeakers including inside the sewers as he said, “Well good news bad news time players! Littlefoot, Ali, Rhett, Shorty, Spike and Ducky you guys failed to keep running until the end of the race, so for the moment you are all disqualified. HA! Bet you didn’t see that coming!” CC *All four Longnecks are standing in front of a different camera* CHRIS!!! WE’LL GET YOU FOR THIS! Ducky looked at the camera in the sewers and asked, “Someone is coming to get me and spike…right? Hello? Spike however just sighed. “I hate this show.” He mumbled aloud to himself. Just then Chris stepped into view from behind a building. “Well folks we just proved that longnecks are saps for helping others, which makes them losers…and it seems the sharpteeth just might win this challenge after all…if they can keep running…so keep watching...and buy the first season of Total Drama Valley...c'mon I need the money people! Seriously!” Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes